


Never Alone

by HalRose



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: After the war is over and the Reapers have fallen, a Turian named Garrus Vakarian goes in search of his lover, determined to prove she is still alive.She will never be alone.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fanfic in about a year or two, so sorry if it's not good

Shepard

It tore me apart to watch the Normandy fly off after saying goodbye to Garrus.  
He was all I thought about as I made my way to the Crucible.  
Everything we did, what we’d lost and what we gained was too much to give up on. He was a member of the team, a valuable one at that.  
He’d been one of the ones that had been there since the very beginning and our wild adventures had me thinking about everything we’d ever done.  
We were going to be free; we were going to be able to do whatever we wanted… together.  
All I had to do was survive this and make it back and…  
The Normandy had left. Would it come back for me?  
They knew the odds were stacked highly against me, I knew there was a high chance I could die and that lead to the conversation I had with Garrus before the fight.  
But I’d already died once and it only pissed me off. Garrus knew I was a fighter; he’d come back for me. He’d pilot the ship himself to find me, if that’s what it took.  
I knew what he was like.  
And I love him for the way he is.  
So I pressed on, I did what we came to do and the explosion of the console exploding as I gave the orders to destroy the Reapers, sent me flying.  
I was in a world of pain and all I could think about was getting back to the Normandy, before the darkness took me and I plummeted to the ground.

Garrus

“I love you.” Were my last words I could have possibly said to her.  
I didn’t want to leave her, but I was forced to.  
I was in the med-bay, being patched up but I couldn’t sit still, not whilst Athena was out there, risking her life for every god damn being in the galaxy.

“Garrus, please stay still.” Liara begged.  
I’d been shot a couple of times, nothing my suit couldn’t deflect, but there was blood everywhere. I’d honestly been through worse.  
But I couldn’t help but start thinking the worst.  
There was so much left we had to do together, we had so much more to say to one another.  
There was no Vakarian without Shepard.  
I wanted to say something, but I knew if I snapped at her, that I’d probably regret it.  
That’s when we got word about what was going on, about how the Reapers were falling.  
EDI fell. All synthetic life was being wiped out as cheers broke out amongst us.  
I did not cheer. I knew Joker wouldn’t be cheering either.  
Whilst others got to work on helping others round the galaxy, it seemed like everyone had forgotten about who had made this whole thing possible.  
My Shepard. My Athena.

I was the one that ordered we go look for her. They said it was a long shot that Athena could be found alive, but I knew she would never give up. Commander Shepard never gave up that easily.  
Every minute that passed, I was thinking about all the ways and situations we would find her in, if she was alive.  
It took a month before we were cleared to search for her, every minute making me a nervous wreck. The plaque with her name on it, in my hands.  
It didn’t feel real at all.  
I didn’t place it. I put it on her bed… our bed and left it there.

“Garrus, what if we don’t- “ 

“We will find her, don’t give up that easily.” I say

I see the looks that the crew are giving me, they know not to mess with me. They didn’t call me Archangel for a reason.  
We started getting more information, a fiery red-headed woman had broken out of a hospital with a gun and her leg in a cast, fighting off anyone who tried to touch her.  
It was definitely Shepard.  
We got told where she was last seen and I said I’d go in alone, she would stop when she saw me, I knew she would.  
We landed. I had my gun with me but I wasn’t planning on using it.  
It took me ten minutes to find her, all I had to was follow the screaming.  
She looked like shit, in all honesty. So many scars and scabs graced her face and she must have been freezing in the hospital gown she was wearing.

I froze.  
There she was, my Shepard. My love.

“Garrus?” she asks, voice breaking. 

“It’s me, Shepard. Its me.” I tried my best to smile and as she lowered her gun, I rushed over. “What are you doing?, you need to rest so your leg can heal faster.” 

“You and I both know how much I hate hospitals. Now, kiss me already.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle, before pulling her into a kiss.

“I thought I lost you.” I whispered, picking her up to carry her back to the ship.

“I honestly don’t know how I survived, but I’m grateful because I get to spend my life with you. Forget everyone else, it’s just you and me from now on.”

“I like the sound of that, Athena.” I was honest with her “You’ll never be alone, you hear me?”

It took almost a year for some of the scars to fade, but Commander Shepard was back to full health and apart from a scar across her cheek, she looked like she hadn’t come back from the brink of death with only a broken leg that had now healed.  
I had been planning for the past year for the right moment to ask her an important question, but the opportunity never arose as we were so busy with so many people wanting answers from us, on what to do next now that the Reapers were gone.  
It seemed like our job was done, we could retire in peace and start a family.  
But Athena liked the work, she wanted to help people throughout the galaxy and she was the hero that everybody looked up to, she was the one that got shit done.  
We’re a team, and Athena would never be alone. Not since the moment at the hospital. I wouldn’t let her out of my sights.

So I figured that a nice dinner, alone in a private, fancy restaurant at the Citadel, was the perfect place to ask her. I had the box, now I had to find the right words.  
Turians had a different.. way of showing their love to their loved ones but I had researched human customs.

“Never thought we’d get away from all that crap.” Athena muttered in my ear as we sat down.

“I share the same thought. You must be tired having everyone look to you for guidance, even after you stepped down from the command of the Normandy. But on the plus side you can tell whoever annoys you, to fuck off and you can do whatever you want, as you’ve earned that right. I think that’s a pretty good thing.”

Shepard looks at me with a tired, heart-warming smile, I take her hand and we don’t let go.

“We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we Garrus? Did you ever think that I would… you know?”

“That you’d die? You’re too stubborn for that, Athena. We both know that. But… I…I didn’t want to face the thought of losing you. I didn’t want to lose you again.”  
With my other hand, I go for the box in my pocket, as I decided not to hide the truth from her.  
“I’ve known for years what I wanted us to become, where we should go after the war was over. I never knew how to ask you, so I didn’t. But I have to know, I did my research and you humans are –”

She looks at me like I’ve been rambling about nonsense for two hours straight, she knows where I’m heading, she always knows what I’m thinking.

“Garrus Vakarian, are you asking me what I think you’re asking?”

I let her open the box, passing it to her.  
She takes it, opening it and gasping.  
There are tears in her eyes.

“YES, GARRUS. YES I WILL!”


End file.
